Planet of the Pies
by kirbat
Summary: I couldn't get this out of my head when I heard that there COULD be a second sequel to the movie I love so much. This will continue, but it might continue very slowly. Will pair with sketches to come soon.


The day started like any other. Now that no heinous criminals had been there to barricade their attempts to better the world with awesome inventions, Sparkswood had flourished. With each new invention, experiment, and sometimes mission, a new extension to the building or machine would be added. Oh, and one more thing... there were three new lab members.

The first was Flint and Sam's four-year-old boy, nicknamed Nicky (after Nikola Tesla of course). He had a small mop of strawberry blonde hair that occasionally needed to be tamed and brilliant blue eyes. He was a child of few words, but it seemed like he always found something messy to play in, as there was an abundance of mess in Sparkswood Labs. Typically he wore a slightly-too-big pair of overalls over a t-shirt, and preferred to run barefoot, but could be wrestled into a pair of velcro sneakers if need be.

The second was Cal. He had come into puberty a short while ago and shot up like a sapling. He now stood at his father's shoulder, although he still wore the fashionable parka indoors and still had kind of a "whatever" attitude (but he looked up to him even more than he had as a kid).

Then there was Opal. She and Nicky seemed like the best of friends, since they only had a three-year age difference. She had her father's eyes and wore her hair naturally, though a bit longer than her mother's. Her absolute favorite things to wear were a magenta hooded sweatshirt, a tutu, and a pair of slipper boots she'd gotten for her birthday one year. She loved to dance, and especially loved to practice with her mom and dad.

Flint hummed a bit as he swayed from side to side in front of the stove. Brent, who ran the Chik'N Sushi farm around back, had shorn the Susheep this morning and gathered some eggs for their breakfast. Manny had procured some salsa that he'd canned last summer, and it was these three ingredients that made up the contents of the two pans that he flipped every so often with each hand. Nicky sat on his shoulders and hummed along with his dad, albeit a bit off-rhythm. Finally, Flint turned around with both pans in hand.

"Bwekfast foh EVWYONE!" Nicky cried joyfully as he climbed off his dad's shoulders, onto the counter, and then off the counter onto the floor.

"Good morning Sparkswood!" Flint shouted as enthusiastically as Nicky did. The first to appear was Sam. She'd come from upstairs with an armful of papers and notebooks, a disheveled ponytail and pajamas, and the glasses she'd been accustomed to wearing. "Flint!" she greeted him with a kiss. "You HAVE to see this! I've been designing prototypes for parts of a vehicle that could one day be used as a rocket!" She pulled out one sheet of graph paper among the pile she held and handed it to her husband.

He grinned in response and hugged Sam tightly. "That's amazing, Sam! We should get started immediately –" He started to sprint towards the lab, but his wife stopped him by clutching the collar of his labcoat. "Not yet, silly! We should at least eat this delicious breakfast you made. Don't you think?"

The wild-haired inventor sheepishly sat down in one of the chairs surrounding their huge glass table. "Uh-h-huh, yeah."

Manny quietly appeared in a chair across the table from Flint, Sam, and Nicky, who were seated together in a clump on one end. Brent crashed through the doorway and sat next to Nicky. "How ya doin' this morning, little buddy?" Nicky looked at him, cocked his head to one side, and smiled.

"Good morning, Flint, Sam, Nicky!" Earl said as he entered with Regina, Cal, and Opal in tow. Nicky took a seat next to Sam, and waved to Nicky from where she sat.

Several foodimals peeked in from the ceiling, including Barry. "En-woooo!" they called cheerfully. "Saspa!" Sam looked up and smiled at Barry. "Come on down, guys... there's plenty to go around!"

Before long, everyone had a steaming plate of breakfast burrito. Flint stuffed his mouth full and turned to Sam. "Tham, you thould thow evewyone your wocket dethignth," he said around the bite. She sighed.

Earl gave Flint the stink eye. "Flint, that's disgustin'. Don't talk with your mouth full." He swallowed and gulped. "Sorry."

Sam pulled out her blueprints and opened her mouth to talk, but suddenly...

_Sparkswood, you have a call! Sparkswood, you have a call!_

"I'll get it!" cried Brent excitedly, leaping out of his chair so enthusiastically that it tipped over and crashed on the floor.

Sam sat back and folded her fingers together to wait until Brent got back to the table. Nobody could hear what Brent was saying, not even Opal or Nicky, who were trying to listen with wide eyes, breakfast forgotten.

"WHAT?!" They all heard from the other room.

Brent came rushing back into the room. "GUYS!" he yelled, flailing his arms. "We got a call from the PRIME MINISTER OF GREAT BRITAIN!"


End file.
